Him!
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: This is a alternate reality fan fiction. No Sailor Moon, or moon princess or tuxedo mask etc. But Darien and Serena hate each other. Working with each other on Serena's father's boat for a day proves to be one they wont remember anytime soon.Completed


Him?  
Serena brushed her hair quickly and then she put her hair up in her normal meatballs. "Serena would you come here a moment?" Serena heard her mother call from downstairs.   
"I'm coming Mom." Serena called back wondering what her mother wanted. She was supposed to help her dad on the boat that morning and she was getting ready to go. "Sure mom what is it?" Serena asked.  
"Your dad is sick and he can't go today. He wants you to run the route today." Serena's mother said.   
"But Mom I can't do that I have only ever done it with Dad. How can I do it?" Serena asked feeling nervous. "I can't do it on my own."   
"Oh you wont do it on your own I have already talked to Darien Chiba you dad's assistant skipper. You remember him don't you?" Serena's mother asked.  
Serena glared she knew Darien all to well and she didn't like him one bit. He was annoying and teased Serena constantly. "Sure Mom I remember him." Serena said walking to the table where her mother had set out her breakfast.   
Serena sat down at the table and rested her head in her hands and sighed. She couldn't stand the thought of spending the whole day with Darien.   
When Serena was about ready to finish her breakfast there was a knock on the door and after her mother opened the door and Darien came in. "You better hurry meatball head we don't want to be late in picking up people waiting for the boat."   
Serena glared and after she stuck her tongue out at him and said "Stop calling me that!"   
"Darien would you like some coffee?" Serena's mother asked.  
"No Mom we better go we will be late. Come on Darien lets go." Serena said. "Darien you go on ahead of me. I just need to grab my stuff." Serena pushed Darien out the door.  
Serena ran back to her room and she grabbed her hat and sun glasses and an extra shirt. Serena looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked OK. Serena wore a pair of white shorts over a navy blue bathing suite. Then she rushed out the door and she ran after Darien who had walked out the door and was starting down the road.   
"Darien wait for me!" Serena called. 'Jeez what do I have to work with this guy. He is so rude. Not even waiting for me.'   
Darien slowed his stride only enough to let Serena run to catch up with her. 'She is so annoying. Almost as pesky as a little sister I guess. Although I wouldn't know.' Darien thought to himself.  
"Look Darien." Serena said as soon as they caught up "Neither one of us wants to be doing this. So lets make it as pleasant as possible OK?"  
"Fine. Now come on or we will be late." Darien and Serena walked to the docks in 5 minutes in total silence.   
"And if you are still sore about not getting coffee we can stop and get some in town. Because I need to pick up a few things."  
"Fine." Darien said an stopped to walk into the bakery.   
"I'll get everything." Serena said walking to the counter. Her friend Lita worked at the bakery and she stood there taking orders. "Hey Lita!" Serena greeted her friend.  
"Serena hey. Going out on the boat?" Lita asked.  
"Yes." Serena said and she walked up closer to Lita and whispered "And I get stuck alone with the annoying one. Anyway." Serena said louder "I need a thermos of coffee and a dozen assorted donuts. Hey do you have any magazines that I can take out on the boat with me. You know I only go if the annoying one needs help so I need something to amuse me."  
"Sure I have 4 back here you can take along 2 of them." Lita said getting the coffee, donuts and the magazines.   
Serena paid her for them and said "Thanks a bunch Lita. I'll stop by again on my way home and tell you all about my interesting day."   
"The sooner she realized that she is in love with him the sooner we will get some peace." Lita muttered under her breath as Serena walked out the door Darien following her.  
2 minutes later they were boarding Serena's father's boat. As Darien pulled out and directed the boat to their next destination she swept off the deck. Suddenly the sun was covered by dark clouds.   
"I hope that we don't get rain it will really push away customers." Darien said as he looked up at the sky.  
For once Serena had to agree with him. But Darien had opened his mouth to soon and before Serena knew it she had to make a dash for cover before it started to rain. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and Serena covered her ears to keep out the sound that she hated the most. To take her mind off things she started to flip through the magazines that Lita had let her borrow.   
But eventually she tired of them and tossed them to the side. "Shouldn't we be there by now?" Serena asked, finding that this trip seemed to be taking longer than usual.  
Darien just stared straight forward his hand gripping the wheel tightly. "We should be. I think that me might have gotten turned around in the storm. Try the radio."   
Serena walked over and picked up the radio. But as she went to talk into it all she heard was static. Suddenly Serena went sprawling as the boat hit something solid and there was a grinding noise.   
"Wha-What was that?" Serena asked getting up.   
"I think we have hit something." Darien said "I am going to check it out."  
Suddenly Serena griped Darien's hand as another clap of thunder sounded "Don't leave me. C-Can't you wait until the storm is over?"  
"Sure I can." Darien said suddenly sympathetic towards Serena. They didn't have to wait long until the storm broke and Serena and Darien walked off the boat.   
"Where are we?" Serena asked as she stepped off the boat.   
Suddenly Darien pulled out a map and studied it for a few minutes. "I think that we are on deserted island."   
Serena's mouth dropped open "Well can you get us off of here?" She asked.  
Darien walked over to the boat and looked at it. As he was looking he noticed a crack in the side of the boat. "I couldn't fix this. But I am sure that we aren't to far from where we are supposed to be. So when we don't show up and are missing someone will come looking for us and they will find us."  
"Oh Darien I can't stay here." Serena cried burying her face in her hands. Suddenly Darien came up and put an arm around Serena and let her cry into his chest.  
After a few minutes Serena pulled herself together sniffed, wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "So what are we going to do?"  
"First we need to built so that we can get out of the sun because it is going to get really hot. Then I am going to start working on the radio. Maybe I can get it to work." Darien said.  
"Couldn't we just stay in the boat?" Serena asked.  
"No, it would be really hot in there." Darien said "No come on we need to find something. Is there anything in boat that we can you use?"  
"Yes, I think that there is a little tent think but it doesn't have sides they are just a thing." Serena faltered trying to think of what it was called.  
Sure enough there was a little shade thing "Here I can set it up why don't you get the radio?" Serena suggested.   
"Are you sure that you can do it?" Darien asked.  
Serena glared at hum and responded "Of course I can."   
Darien shrugged and walked to the boat. Serena struggled to put the tent like thing up. (Sorry but the writer, me, can't think of what it is called.)   
Darien watched Serena work to put up the tent her back muscle taught from exertion. Serena pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Darien couldn't take his eyes off Serena. Suddenly a memory of a conversation that Darien had had with his roommate and best friend Andrew "You love her you just need to figure it out on your own." Andrew had told Darien after he had come home from eating dinner at Serena's house. Darien had protested saying that she was more like a little sister. 'Maybe Andrew is right.' Darien thought to himself. "Or maybe not. I mean really. Me in love with Serena that is so stupid. I mean she is so so clumsy and ditzy and babyish and...Face it Darien you like her. Don't deny it anymore. Just live with it. Anyway you don't even have a chance with her, she could go out with any of the guys in the town and besides she hates you.' Darien said turning away from Serena.   
Serena walked to the freshwater spring that they had found not far away. Serena stooped down and splashed her face and arms with water to cool off. She had finally got the tent thing up and after she was done she was going to help Darien find out what was wrong with the radio.   
Serena could see Darien working on the boat with his back to her. And she couldn't resist it so she out water in her hat and she crept up on Darien and poured it on his back. Darien jumped up straight. "That's it." Darien said setting down his things and he picked up Serena and swung her over his shoulder. "You are going to get it now."   
Serena pounded on Darien's back and screamed "Put me down!"   
"Not until you get what you deserve." Darien said walking towards the spring. As they reached the spring Darien dropped Serena straight into spring. Serena's feet touched the bottom of the spring and she fought to the surface. As Serena surfaced she took a deep breath.   
Suddenly an evil thought came to Serena "So are you going to help me out it is freezing in here."  
Darien offered his hand and Serena gave it a hard pull and she pulled Darien straight into the water. As Darien surfaced taking a breath Serena met Darien's deep blue eyes. It was then and there soaking wet and freezing cold that Serena realized that she loved Darien with all her heart.   
"Well we better get started to reach someone." Serena said scrambling out of the spring.   
Darien followed her and Serena walked quickly across the sand towards the boat. "Serena, Darien either one of you there? Over." The radio cackled.  
Serena rushed towards radio and said "This is Serena Tuskino. We are stuck an a deserted island. Over."  
"Are you 2 OK? Over."   
"Were fine. A little stressed out. The storm through us off course. And we hit something and it scraped the bottom of the boat so we are afraid to take it in the water. In case it is really bad. We have no idea where we are. Over." Serena talked into the radio glad from the distraction.   
"We will send a helicopter around. The instant that you see it we want you to radio in so that we can radio the helicopter. Over." The voice on the radio said.   
"Thanks. I will tell Darien." Serena said.  
"You don't have to tell me. I'm right here." Darien said startling Serena.  
5 days later Serena laid back against a tree. "We are never going to get off this island." Serena said.   
"Yes, we will you just have to think positively." Darien said dropping down next to Serena.   
"The only positive thing I can think about this is I have a killer tan. Other than that I am staving. This really is a desert island there is nothing to eat." Serena said.  
"Well at least we do have water." Darien said.  
"We must be way out here if they haven't even found us yet." Suddenly Serena felt exhausted.  
Serena fell asleep leaning against the tree. Suddenly Darien heard and unmistakable sound he rushed from under the shade of the tree and he rushed to the boat and radioed to the people.   
Suddenly he heard a different voice. "This is the helicopter. We see you. Can you be pulled up on the ladder or do you want us to land?"   
"Let me get Serena and see what she wants." Darien rushed to Serena and tried to wake her by shaking. But she didn't wake up and after minutes of trying to wake her he rushed back "I can't get her up." Darien said breathless.  
"We have a doctor on hand so we will land." The voice said and Darien saw the helicopter come closer.  
As the helicopter landed the doctor jumped out and Darien pointed Serena to him. 2 more people got out of the helicopter this time with a stretcher. Darien got into the helicopter and watched as they brought Serena in on a stretcher.  
"What's wrong with her?" Darien asked as they lifted off the ground fear gripping his heart.  
"She should be fine just exhaustion." The doctor said. "But we are flying the both of you to a hospital. Her parents will meet us there. What about you son. Do you need us to contact your parents?"  
"I don't have any." Darien replied.   
Suddenly Serena's eyes opened slowly. Serena looked startled and Darien made his way to her and took her hands. Serena's crystal clear blue eyes calmed when Darien reached her.   
As the helicopter descended this time it was on a hospital building and 2 wheelchairs were waiting and despite Darien and Serena's protests they rode the elevators downstairs. Serena's parents were waiting there.   
Serena's mother rushed up and kissed Serena and then Darien. 3 weeks later Darien and Serena walked into Serena's house hand in hand. "Serena we are glad that we are home." Serena's mother said.  
"What is going on Mom?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow at her mother.  
"Honey your father and I have been talking and we decided that your father is going to sell the business. And we are going to move to Pennsylvania."   
"Mom we can't move. I wont I refuse. I am not leaving Darien." Serena stated sharply.  
"Now Serena you can't really mean that. I am glad that you and Darien like each other but."   
"No Mom. I love Darien. And I wont leave without him. I'm 18 I can decided whether or not to stay or not."  
4 months later Serena was in the front living room of her new house. Her mother had guilted her into moving. And Darien had insisted. That she move with her parents.  
2 months passed by and Serena missed Darien more and more. One day Serena was in her room when her mother came to the door and said "Serena someone is at the door for you." Her mother's voice contained excitement.  
Serena had no idea who it could be so she checked herself in the mirror her hair still in its traditional hair style and she wore a white shirt and blue skirt. "Your visitor is in living room."   
As Serena entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks and her heart jumped in her throat. "Darien." Serena ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her now.   
  



End file.
